The Glass Feet
by YunJaeRLJ
Summary: Jaejoong mengernyit saat indra penciumannya mencium bau anyir./ Entah Jaejoong tidak tahu betul orang itu masih bernyawa atau tidak./ Tanpa Jaejoong tahu, Yunho menelan ludah karena gugup melihat leher mulus Jaejoong. / YUNJAE/ YAOI/ CHAPTER 3/ REPOST
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (22)**

**Jung Yunho (22)**

**And The Other **

**Genre : Romance, Family, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal.**

**And the story is begin …**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Gak suka gak usah baca**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin itu, diberitakan di sebuah surat kabar tentang badai salju yang diperkirakan datang seminggu lagi, juga tentang seorang pejabat yang terbukti korupsi dan sekelompok kawanan merpati yang menghalangi jalan. Tetapi Jung Yunho tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan berita itu, ia lebih baik berdiri berjam-jam memandangi foto hitam putih atau berjam-jam berada di ruang pencucian film yang gelap.

Musim dingin kali ini Yunho menemukan objek-objek fotonya dimana-mana. Seperti pertigaan jalanan yang terlihat suram karena tak pernah dilewati orang dan palang nama jalan yang hanya tinggal hampir terlepas juga cahaya-cahaya yang merembes masuk melalui celah celah sebuah pohon dan menimbulkan bayangan yang selalu dikagumi Yunho.

Hari ini Yunho memutuskan untuk mencari objeknya disebuah hutan tak jauh dari mansionnya bernama Enghem. Dulu ia ingat bagaimana ayahnya bercerita tentang seorang pengelana yang memasuki hutan itu dan mengikuti jalan setapak, tapi kemudian ia berpaling dari jalan setapak tersebut mengejar sebuah kerlipan cahaya. Dan kemudian keesokan harinya pengelana itu ditemukan mati di Sungai Pitfall lima mil dari Hutan Enghem. Tapi Yunho cukup tahu semua yang dikatakan ayahnya itu omong kosong. Ia yakin bahwa semua yang menyangkut tentang ayahnya itu adalah omong kosong.

Yunho melihat seekor burung hinggap di ranting pohon dengan latar belakang cahaya matahari lalu bulu burung yang membuatnya memesona, seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih bersih tanpa cacat, mata bulat hitam dan paruh kecil berwarna coklat kehitaman. Terpesona. Yunho mengambil kamera yang menggantung di lehernya dan mebidiknya. Belum sempat ia memotret burung itu, ia dikejutkan dengan seorang pria yang tak sengaja berdiri tak jauh dari objeknya dan memandangi dirinya tajam.

Namja itu seperti keluar dari film tahun 1950-an, hanya kesan hitam putih yang keluar dari namja itu, walaupun dirinya memakai pakaian terang sekalipun. Rambut cokelat almnond yang tertutupi oleh topi rajut berwarna hitam, mata doe yang indah namun sayang tak ada yang dapat ditangkap dari pandangan namja itu. Hidung dan pipinya tampak memerah akibat cuaca dingin, lalu cherry lips-nya yang berwarna pink pucat melengkung manis.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu."

Yunho mengerjabkan matanya berusaha tidak terlalu terlihat bahwa ia sedang mengagumi wajah namja cantik didepannya. Ia tak dapat menangkap kesan apapun dari perkataan namja itu. Padahal ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas bahwa namja itu meminta maaf padanya tapi yang didapat hanya kesan kelabu. Yunho terlonjak kaget dan hampir melepaskan genggamannya pada kameranya saat mendengar dengusan dari seekor kuda liar yang tak jauh darinya.

"Kau ini gampang kagetan ya ?" kekeh namja itu. Namja itu mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang lebih terdengar sama seperti dengusan kuda liar itu. Yunho tak menyukai suara itu.

"Kau fotografer ?"

"Ya"

"Kau professional"

"Tidak."

"Kau amatiran ?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningya lalu berucap,

"Fotografi adalah caraku berbicara, memandang, dan menilai semua yang ada didunia. Bagiku fotografer bukanlah hobi, pekerjaan atau obsesi, fotografi itu seperti perpanjangan dariku, seperti tongkat yang kau pakai." Yunho menunjuk pada tongkat penyangga yang dipakai namja cantik itu.

"Boleh aku memotretmu ?" Yunho tersentak. Apa yang barusan diucapkannya ? Bagaimana kalau namja itu menolak dan menamparnya ? Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu ? Dalam hatinya semoga namja itu berkata tidak.

"Boleh saja, tapi maafkan aku kalau pipiku agak tirus, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang tidak sehat."

Yunho mengangkat kameranya dengan tangan gemetar dan membidik namja itu. Indah sekali. Tampan dan cantik di waktu yang bersamaan. Bagaimana caranya Tuhan menciptakan makhluk se-indah ini.

Yunho tersenyum sambil memandangi layar kameranya, namja itu tersenyum sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya makin menguarkan aura hitam putih yang dimilikinya. Namun senyuman Yunho memudar setelah ia melihat sepatu bot yang dikenakan namja itu. Sepatu itu sangat besar sampai mencapai lututnya, telalu besar untuk ukuran namja mungil sepertinya.

"Ini sepatu bot ayahku." Kata namja itu menjelaskan, seolah-olah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho.

"Boleh aku melihatnya ?" Tanya namja itu.

Yunho belum sempat mengatakan tidak, jangan atau sebaiknya jangan. Karena sebernarnya ia tidak suka kalau orang lain memegang kameranya. Namun namja mungil itu sudah lebih dulu mengambil kamera yang masih digenggamnya. Tali kamera yang masih menggantung di leher, membuat Yunho harus mendekatkan tubuhnya ke namja mungil itu. Saking dekatnya Yunho sampai bisa mencium aroma namja itu. Menenangkan.

"Aku terlihat aneh disini. Tapi kau adalah fotografer yang hebat." Puji namja itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Jarak diantara keduanya sangat dekat. Doe eyes itu bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho. Seketika waktu serasa berhenti, keduanya saling menatap sampai mereka memalingkan wajahnya dan memundurkan wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat merah itu. Suasana hening menyergap keduanya.

"Musin dingin kali ini terlalu berbeda, dulu ada banyak warna disini. Tapi kini hanya hitam putih, aku merindukans aat-saat itu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak, kebanyakan fotografer menyukai hitam putih di dalam frame-nya." Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan namja itu. Entah mengapa ia suka mendengar namja itu berbicara. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan kelabu.

"Seperti manusia serigala memandang benda di sekitarnya." Yunho agak kaget mendengar perkataan namja itu. Yunho melirik arlojinya, ia ingat kalau ada janji denga bos-nya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Belum sempat Yunho melangkah namun ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan dingin. Yunho hampir saja memekik saking kagetnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang,

"Siapa namamu ?"

"Yunho. Jung Yunho."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Yunnie-ah, aku Kim Jaejoong."

Ada debaran halus saat mendengar Jaejoong menyebut namanya.

"Kau bekerja dimana ?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Shim's Corp. kau sendiri ?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau sakit ?"

"Aku tidak tahu Yunnie-ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku sakit tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku sehat."

Suasana kembali hening,

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Hangatkan dirimu, hidungmu sudah memerah. Dan … semoga cepat sembuh." Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang sambil tersenyum. Yunho sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia bertingkah seperti ini. Yunho juga tak tahu mengapa ia menjadi sangat peduli pada namja ini.

CUP..

Yunho terpaku ditempatnya, merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya. JAEJOONG MENCIUM PIPINYA.

Demi apa Yunho bisa merasakan detak jantungnya memburu. Sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dikepalanya. Dan bisa dipastikan kini pipinya sedang merona. Ia seperti seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta.

"Annyeong Yunnie-ah. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucap Jaejoong seraya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah agak pincang dan jangan lupakan rona di pipinya karena apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Yunho tidak habis pikir namja mungil itu baru saja mencium pipinya. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu kali ini. Bagaimana bisa namja mungil itu dengan santainya mencium pipinya.

Oh god …

Sepertinya Yunho harus memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter jantung. Dari beberapa jam yang lalu jantung berdetak tak normal. Yunho menyentuh pipinya yang dicium oleh Jaejoong, dan ia tersenyum. Jaejoong sangat manis ternyata. Ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu setelah memastikan Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya memasuki hutan itu dan hilang di balik pepohonan yang tinggi.

.

.

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**Oke. Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf oke ? Ff satunya belom selese main lanjut yang lain aja. Tapi yang Before The Light itu lagi stuck. Doain aja biar bisa dapet ilham oke ? Btw, ilham itu nama temen aku *abaikan yang terakhir.**

**.**

**.**

**As usual, review please … **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (22)**

**Jung Yunho (22)**

**And The Other **

**Genre : Romance, Family, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal.**

**And the story is begin …**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Gak suka gak usah baca**

**.**

**.**

_Ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu setelah memastikan Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya memasuki hutan itu dan hilang di balik pepohonan yang tinggi._

_._

_._

**The Glass Feet (Chap 2)**

**.**

**.**

Yunho baru saja menerima telepon dari atasannya bahwa nanti pukul 4 ada pemotretan di studio dengan tema Winter Fashion. Haahh tadinya Yunho akan memakai hari ini untuk bersantai di rumah sambil memandangi dinding kamarnya yang dipenuhi foto hitam putih. Terdengar membosankan tapi inilah yang Yunho suka.

Dan yang memperparah keadaan, model untuk pemotretan kali ini adalah Go Ahra dengan partnernya Jessica Jung. Inilah alasan mengapa Yunho benci dengan pemotretan kali ini. Dirinya pernah menjalin hubungan yang tidak baik dengan kedua yeoja berdada besar itu.

Kasus pertama Go Ahra. Di pesta perayaan perusahaan waktu itu, yeoja mencampurkan obat perangsang dosis tinggi sehingga membuat Yunho hampir membuat Ahra hamil. Kasus kedua Jessica Jung. Yeoja berdada besar itu pernah memakai namanya untuk meningkatkan popularitasnya pada saat awal debutnya. Yunho mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa semua yeoja yang memiliki dada besar itu menyebalkan ?

Tin … Tin … Tin …

Yunho terhenyak dari duduknya. Ia berusaha mengeyahkan pikiran tentang yeoja berdada besar. Ia baru sadar kalau lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna. Laki-laki tua yang berada di belakangnya terus mengklakson dengan brutal. Yunho segera menjalankan mobilnya, sebelum pria tua yang tadi membuat keributan di tengah jalan dan makin memperburuk harinya.

Yunho menghela nafas dengan berat, ia sudah berada di basement gedung Shim's Corp.

_'__Welcome to the hell Jung Yunho' _Bisik Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju loby kantor. Dan menyapa beberapa karyawan yang dikenalnya. Langkahnya mulai terasa berat saat ia berjalan mendekati lift.

"Yunho oppa !" sebuah teriakan cempreng muncul dari belakang Yunho. Haishhh… Ia bahkan belum mencapai studio pemotretan, nenek lampir itu sudah muncul duluan ?

Go Ahra muncul dengan mini dress. Atau bahkan lebih mini lagi sehingga tidak cocok jika dikatakan sebagai mini dress. Karena setiap Ahra berjalan rok-nya agak tersingkap ke atas sehingga hampir menampakkan bokong sintalnya. Uhh jujur Yunho iritasi melihatnya, ingin rasanya Yunho ingin menelanjangi sekalian yeoja itu. Salahkan saja Ahra yang tidak niat memakai baju. Atau haruskah ia membelikan yeoja itu baru agar Ahra tidak memakai baju anak kecil yang berusia 5 tahun ?

Ahra berlari kecil ke arah Yunho yang membuat dress nya agak tersingkap ke atas. Yunho memaksakan senyumnya, berusaha terlihat agak bahagia dengan yeoja itu.

"Annyeong, Ahra-shi kau terlihat cantik hari ini." Uhhh Yunho sakit perut mengatakannya. Mendengar perkataan Yunho pipi Ahra kemerahan dan mulai bersikap malu-malu agar terlihat manis walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

Yunho terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Ahra bergelayut manja di lengannya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Yunho mengernyit saat aroma parfum Ahra masuk ke indra penciumannya. Baunya terlalu menyengat dan Yunho tidak suka. Ia lebih suka aroma vanilla yang lembut seperti yang ada di tubuh Jaejoong.

Eh ? Jaejoong ? Mengingat Jaejoong Yunho langsung melepaskan lengannya dari pelukkan yeoja berdada besar disampingnya. Entah, Yunho tak mengerti ia lebih suka disentuh oleh Jaejoong dibanding dengan orang lain. Walaupun hanya aura hitam dan putih yang Jaejoong keluarkan.

Ting ..

Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Yunho sedikit bisa bernafas lega, ia tak perlu berlama-lama berdiri di loby bersama Ahra dan menjadi pusat perhatian karyawan disana karena kelakuan Ahra.

DEG

Bisakah Yunho mengatakan kalau saat ini sama saja seperti keluar dari kandang Ahra lalu masuk ke kandang Jessica Jung ? Yunho memijit pangkal hidungnya frustasi. Saat ini di dalam lift berdirilah Jessica Jung dengan senyuman manisnya yang menyebalkan.

"Wuahh, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Oppa disini. Jja masuk sebelum pintunya tertutup."

Jessica segera menarik Yunho kedalam lift tanpa mempedulikan Ahra yang berdiri di samping Yunho. Rupanya ada persaingan tidak sehat antara mereka berdua untuk memperebutkan Yunho. Sebenarnya badan Yunho cukup berat, mengingat akhir-akhir ini ia suka makan. Namun mengingat tenaga kuda yang Jessica keluarkan dan dirinya yang belum siap, dengan mudahnya Yunho dapat ditarik masuk.

Pintu lift pun tertutup, meninggalkan Ahra yang berteriak kesal karena ditinggal oleh pangerannya. Sementara itu, didalam lift kesialan Yunho pun bertambah. Tak ada yang salah dengan rok Jessica. Ia terlihat manis dengan rok span berwarna hitam di atas lutut milik Jessica, Yunho akui hal itu. Namun, baju milik Jessica membuat Yunho …

Haishh Yunho tak bisa berkata apapun. Baju yang dikenakan Jessica sangat ketat dan membuat belahan dadanya bukan hanya terlihat, tapi hampir membuat dadanya meloncat keluar. Yunho tak mengerti apakah Jessica mengenakan bra atau tudak. Karena memakai atau tidak pun tetap membuat dadanya hampir meloncat keluar dari kausnya.

Jessica dengan santainya memeluk lengan Yunho dan menempelkan badannya pada Yunho. Otomatis karena Yunho risih dengan sikap Jessica ia mendorong agak kuat yeoja itu. Membuat yeoja berdada besar itu agak terhuyung ke belakang.

Yunho tidak mengerti bagaimana tiba-tiba telapak tangan Jessica mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya yeoja berdada besar ini tidak sengaja terkena resleting tasnya saat Yunho mendorong tubuhnya. Bau anyir darah pun memenuhi ruangan sempit itu. Sudah lama Yunho tidak menghirup aroma ini, setelah kejadian beberapa tahu lalu.

"Akhh… Appo !"

Jessica memekik kesakitan. Telapak tangannya seperti mati rasa. Yunho melihat luka melintang di telaoak tangan yeoja itu berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ia sudah melewati bertahun-tahun tanpa hal ini, seharusnya Yunho bisa melakukannya. Namun indra penciumannya menolak aroma anyir darah ini masuk.

Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mencoba menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak mau kedok aslinya terbuka saat ini. Susah payah ia selama bertahun-tahun agar kedoknya tertutup rapat. Genggaman tangan Yunho mulai bergetar. Dari pelipisnya ia mulai mngeluarkan keringat dingin. Matanya pun mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia selalu melirik kearah telapak tangan Jessica yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Satu hal yang selalu Yunho sembunyikan dari dulu. Bahwa sebenarnya dirinya adalah …

.

.

.

**_Vampire _**

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Oke. Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih sama kalian semua yang mau mendukung dan men-support aku untuk menulis. Karena aku lagi ujian makanya untuk 2 minggu ke depan aku mau hiatus dulu. Sekali lagi makasih.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks to: ShinJiWoo920202, JeremmyKim, BabyBuby, .7, , Nanaki Kaizaki, and my precious silent reader.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (22)**

**Jung Yunho (22)**

**And The Other **

**Genre : Romance, Family, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

**Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal.**

**And the story is begin …**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Gak suka gak usah baca**

**.**

**.**

_Satu hal yang selalu Yunho sembunyikan dari dulu. Bahwa sebenarnya dirinya adalah …_

_._

_._

_**Vampire **_

.

.

**The Glass Feet (Chap 3)**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sedang bersantai di teras rumahnya. Angin berhembus cukup dingin, mengingat saat ini memasuki musim dingin. Ia duduk tenang dengan pandangan lurus ke depan dan segelas coklat panas ditangannya. Hening. Suasana rumahnya terlalu hening. Selain karena jauh dari jalan raya, rumah ini juga dikelilingi pepohonan yang cukup lebat.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati sebuah koran tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah berlangganan koran, lagipula memang ada orang yang mau mengantarkan kerumahnya yang bisa dibilang jauh dari peradaban.

Didorong rasa penasarannya Jaejoong berniat mengambil koran itu. Tubuh rapuhnya perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dengan menggunakan tongkat. Gerakan Jaejoong terlihat terlalu berhati-hati bahkan lebih pelan dari seseorang yang patah tulang. Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkatnya, saat hendak bangkit dari duduknya. Sebisa Jaejoong ia tak terlalu membebani kakinya saat bangun.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini Jaejoong tak bisa lagi merasakan bagaimana kakinya menapak ditanah. Ia selalu merasa empat senti melayang di udara. Jaejoong melangkah dengan sangat berhati-hati. Seolah-olah kakinya akan langsung pecah jika terkena sedikit saja tekanan atau benturan. Jaejoong meringis sakit saat ia merasakan betisnya seperti ditusuk oleh duri. Rupanya sudah mulai menjalar ke betisnya. Ini lebih cepat dibanding yang ia kira.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat membaca headline koran itu.

'Jessica Jung Model Shim's Corp Ditemukan Meninggal.'

Entah hal apa yang membuat Jaejoong membaca keseluruhan berita kematian itu. Disana diberitahukan bahwa Jessica meninggal dengan cara yang lumayan mengenaskan. Telapak tangannya terluka dan bekas taring di lehernya, seperti bekas gigitan ular tapi lebih besar lagi. Setelah diteliti, ternyata tak ada darah di dalam tubuh yeoja itu.

Dalam hati Jaejoong, ia sebenarnya sudah setengah mau muntah. Ia ingin berhenti membaca berita itu, tapi entah kekuatan darimana yang membuat mata Jaejoong tak bisa berhenti membaca. Jaejoong berpindah ke alenia berikutnya. Disana ditulis bahwa kemungkinan besar Jessica adalah korban penganiayaan dan pemerkosaan. Karena bersamaan dengan mayatnya ditemukan ditemukan pula cairan sperma yang berada di paha yeoja cantik itu.

Baru saja hendak membaca ke alenia lainnya, pendengaran Jaejoong menangkap sebuah suara. Terdengar seperti derap langkah yang terburu-buru. Jaejoong mengernyit saat indra penciumannya mencium bau anyir. Bau darah. Jaejoong tahu ini. Pikiran Jaejoong mulai berkecamuk. Bagaimana kalau itu adalah seekor serigala yang kelaparan ? Bagaimana kalau itu adalah seorang pembunuh ? Bulu kuduk Jaejoong mulai meremang bersamaan dengan suara derap langkah yang makin mendekat.

Dengan hati-hati, Jaejoong melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Saking hati-hatinya Jaejoong sampai menahan napasnya. Seolah-olah itu adalah vampire yang bisa mendeteksi lawan lewat deruan nafas.

Blamm….

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat ia sudah berada dalam rumah. Tapi kenapa ia sekarang malah menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang ada di luar ? Dengan ragu Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengintip lewat jendela. Dan WOW !

There's nothing !

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia berpikir dirinya mulai berhalusinasi. Mungkin yang tadi hanyalah suara daun yang berjatuhan. Atau mungkin suara itu hanya berada dalam kepalanya. Dengan santainya Jaejoong kembali membuka pintu. Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya kekanan lalu kekiri memeriksa keadaan aman atau tidak. Setelah memutuskan keadaan cukup aman Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

Bruukkk…

Jaejoong memekik kaget. Di depannya tergeletak sebuah ? Seekor ? Seorang ? Ah apapun itu pokoknya di depannya ada seonggok manusia. Dan itu datang dari atas ? Jaejoong mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Tak ada apapun. Hanya pohon yang menjulang tinggi serta beberapa butir salju yang mulai berjatuhan.

Entah Jaejoong tidak tahu betul orang itu masih bernyawa atau tidak. Ya Tuhan ! Benar-benar pagi yang sial ! Tadi kasus Jessica Jung, sekarang malah ada orang yang entah masih hidup atau sudah mati di depan rumahnya. Jaejoong ingin lari dari sana, tapi ia tak bisa. Badannya seolah-olah dikendalikan oleh orang lain. Ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari seseorang yang tergeletak di depan rumahnya.

"Pe-permisi."

Jaejoong mulai mendekati orang itu dengan badan yang agak gemetaran takut. Jaejoong dengan tangan yang agak gemetaran mengarahkan tongkatnya ke orang itu.

"Hahh… ottoke ?"

Jaejoong tahu. Ini mulai tidak beres. Jelas-jelas tadi ia tak melihat siapapun disini tadi. Tuhan tidak mungkin melemparkan seseorang seenaknya disini kan ?

"Arghhh…"

Jaejoong melangkah kebelakang saat orang itu mengeluarkan suara. Suaranya terdengar sangat sexy saat orang itu mendesah. Tunggu dulu, Jaejoong sepertinya pernah mendengar suara ini. Jaejoong lumayan kenal baik dengan suara ini.

"Bisakah kau membantuku berdiri. Urghhh… Ini sakit sekali."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Yunho ?" Jaejoong menoba menebak identitas namja ini.

"Bantu aku berdiri Jaejoong."

"A-ah ne.."

Yunho melingkarkan lengan kirinya di bahu Jaejoong. Ia menarik Jaejoong agar lebih dekat. Agar ia bisa menghirup lagi aroma yang disukainya. Tanpa Jaejoong tahu, Yunho menelan ludah karena gugup melihat leher mulus Jaejoong. Begitu putih, bersih dan pasti sangat harum. Yunho yakin tak pernah ada yang menyentuh leher Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong meringis sakit saat dengan susah payah ia mengangkat tubuh besar Yunho. Kakinya berdenyut sakit. Dengan waktu lumayan singkat Jaejoong merasa penyakitnya mulai merambah kembali. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, aroma tubuh Yunho dan sakit di kakinya membuat dirinya agak pusing.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berusaha membawa tubuh Yunho menaiki tangga rumahnya. Di tangga ketiga, Jaejoong merasakan pusing melanda kepalanya. Jaejoong agak mencengkram tangan Yunho yang berada di bahunya. Jaejoong memejamkan mata sesaat. Berusaha meredam pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Dan saat Jaejoong membuka mata, semuanya berputar. Pusing dikepalanya bertambah hebat. Kini Jaejoong merasa ada yang mencengkar kuat kepalanya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Jaejoong mengangkat kaki kanannya, menaiki tangga keempat. Jaejoong rasa ia tak bisa lagi menahan tubuhnya.

Yunho melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Dalam diam, Yunho menyeringai entah apa yang dipikirkan Yunho saat ini. Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan seger Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi. Entah kemana, yang jelas Yunho membawanya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan Enghem.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yeayy ! Finnaly ! Akhirnya ! Chap 3 bisa ****keluar. Maaf karena kemaren aku post itu jadi aneh. gak ngerti juga kenapa. aku minta maaf aja atas ketidaknyamanan kalian semua *bow. untuk chap depan aku mau jelasin tentang Yunho sama Jaejoong. **

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks to : aprilyarahmadani, ShinJiWoo920202, dims, Yunjae, ms.R, jongindo, Misscelyunjae, nabratz, Apine Shim, girl137, 5351, BabyBuby, JeremmyKim, .7, Nanaki Kaizaki, Guest, and my precious silent reader.**

**.**

**.**

**Last, review please …**


End file.
